


christmas lights.

by wingsofadreamer



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, soft winter kisses, this is the softest fic i'll write i promnise, winter. i love winter.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12942417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofadreamer/pseuds/wingsofadreamer
Summary: for just a bit, they feel warm. - a self-indulgent shinoyuta drabble





	christmas lights.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i totally didn't spend like 2 weeks writing a drabble but i had this idea in my head and i couldn't get it out and so here you go! it's probably ooc and self-indulgent because i can't write shinobu and i reflect myself onto yuuta too much, but nevertheless please enjoy!

“Wouldn’t you like to walk around the town, Shinobu-kun? There are lots of pretty lights around this time of year.” Yuuta tried to sound as casual as possible when he brought the subject up. In truth, he had been looking forward to this moment all of last month. Seeing the Christmas lights with Shinobu… Yuuta felt his heart rate raise with just the thought. He looked outside at the setting sun, knowing that this was the best time to set off for the town district.

“Of course, Yuuta-kun! It would be an honor to witness such a thing!” Especially with you, Shinobu thought to himself. The ninja had hoped he wouldn’t have to be the one to ask, he might have died from embarrassment if he did. In truth, he had also been looking forward to this time of year. Doing this sort of thing, with Yuuta… Shinobu felt his face heat up as he finished gathering his stuff.

Yuuta wrapped his scarf around his neck and put his gloves on, grabbing his bag and adjusting his headphones so that they fit neatly under his scarf. Then, looking at Shinobu, they headed off for the town district. The walk there wasn’t too long, but it was a bit silent, to say in the least. Along the way, Shinobu inched closer to Yuuta, and he tried to casually reach his hand out to grab Yuuta’s, with futile results. Instead, he opted to look at how his own breath looked in the chilly air as the two continued to walk.

Soon enough, the twinkling lights of the town district came into view. Both Yuuta and Shinobu couldn’t help but let out a small gasp of wonder at the beautiful lights lining the buildings and the trees. In the moment, it felt as if they were looking at a sea of stars. Yuuta came to his senses, then as naturally as possible he took Shinobu’s hand and snapped him out of his wonder trance. Shinobu’s face slightly flushed from the contact as he shyly looked up at Yuuta.

“Yuuta-kun, this truly is a wonderful sight to behold… On most occasions, a ninja would prefer to stay in the shadows, but just this once… Yours truly would like to stay in the light.” He smiles widely up at Yuuta. Once again, Yuuta’s heart races.

“Really? I’m glad, then. Let’s walk over to the Christmas tree!” He tugged on Shinobu’s hand, beginning to lead him over to where the massive tree stood. Shinobu blushed once again and walked a bit faster so that he was standing next to Yuuta. When they got to the Christmas tree, they had to take a step back and look up just to see the tree in its full glory. It was dazzling, with multicolored lights circling the tree, and big round ornaments decorating the leaves, glittering in the moonlight.

“Wow… It’s amazing…!” Yuuta stood there, breathless, his hand intertwined with Shinobu’s, looking up. He couldn’t help but squeeze Shinobu’s hand a bit when he saw that Shinobu was nervously looking around at the crowd of people that had gathered in the area around the Christmas tree. “Shinobu-kun? Are you alright?” The ninja seemed to be shivering a bit, wishing that he had brought a scarf with him along with his gloves. With a look of realization, Yuuta smiles and lets go of his hand, taking off his scarf. Shinobu looks at him and opens his mouth to refuse, but Yuuta’s already wrapping his scarf around his neck, adjusting it so that it fit snugly.

“S-Surely you are cold as well, Y-Yuuta-kun…” The scarf was warm, as expected, but more importantly to Shinobu, it was _Yuuta’s scarf_. If it was possible for his face to get even redder, it was happening right now. Yuuta simply smiled and placed a hand on his cheek, feeling how warm it was. “I’ll be fine, Shinobu-kun. Did you want to go home now that we’ve seen the lights?” Shinobu simply nodded and took Yuuta’s hand again, his heart feeling as if it were going to beat out of his chest.

They managed some small talk on the way back, simply talking about their unit practice and club activities, with some jokes and giggles on the way. Shinobu looks up and gasps with excitement. “Ah! Look Yuuta-kun, it’s snowing!” Snowflakes were falling, slowly drifting down to touch the ground, dusting it with a faint white. Yuuta smiles as he brushes some of the snowflakes out of his hair, and holds a gloved hand out to catch some of the snowflakes. Shinobu watched as one fell on Yuuta’s nose, then started laughing as he reached up and touched his nose, seemingly startled by the sudden coldness on his nose. Yuuta couldn’t help but laugh too after seeing Shinobu’s face, and for a bit the two just stood there laughing, laughing so hard to the point where they had to hold onto each other for support.

Eventually, they calmed down, suppressing their smiles and giggles until they were simply smiling and staring at each other. The two stood there as the snowflakes fell around them, softly exhaling. Yuuta reached out to brush away some of the snow from his bangs, leaning in close to touch Shinobu’s face. By now, their noses were almost touching, their hearts racing, both feeling the exact same in that moment. In that same moment, Shinobu closed the space between them, softly pressing his lips onto Yuuta’s as he grabbed both of his hands. 

A bit surprised, but not disappointed at all at Shinobu’s sudden forwardness, Yuuta pulls him close, wrapping his arms around Shinobu. The lights around them twinkle vibrantly, and for just a bit, the cold air and the falling snow didn’t matter. All that mattered was their arms around each other, the warmth they brought to each other, and the feeling as if they were flying.

Maybe for more than a moment, they’ll be able to enjoy each other’s warmth under the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this fic made you feel as soft as i did when i wrote it
> 
> comments are always appreciated!


End file.
